


SpeedingBullet Valentines

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they're both anxious, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Scout asks Sniper to be his Valentine.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 33





	SpeedingBullet Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 69th TF2 fic.

“So, today’s February first, you know what that means, right?”

Oh no, had Scout forgotten something? It wasn’t Ma’s birthday, was it? No way, that was still months away, it wasn’t any of his brothers’ birthdays either. It had to be something important though if she was bringing it up during their once-a-month phone call. He had no clue though so… “Um… no?”

“It _means_ Valentine’s Day is two weeks away and I need to know if you’re going to ask that cute man you told me about to be your Valentine.”

Scout grimaced and instinctively looked around the phonebooth, making sure no one was hovering just outside or anything. “Ma I told you I don’t even know if he’s _into_ guys, let alone me. If I ask him and he says ‘no’ it’s going to be all weird and awkward and stuff because we work together and hang out a lot.” Scout didn’t want to ruin that. “Besides, no one here is the type to celebrate something like Valentine’s Day. I’d be a laughing stock if I asked him to be my Valentine.” They were paid killers for fuck’s sake, getting all sappy and stuff was not a thing they did… except for Pyro once he got so know someone and decided he liked them, he was insane though so he didn’t really count.

Ma sighed in that way she always did when she shook her head over one of Scout’s or any of his brothers’ antics. “Trust me hon, I’m sure even the kind of people you work with aren’t as hard hearted as they like to pretend to be.” She sounded almost as if she knew what kind of people his coworkers were. Couldn’t be though, right? “You don’t have to ask him to be your Valentine but you can still ask him out on a date. I suggest you take a chance at it because there’s a good chance you’ll regret not doing so in future. If he doesn’t like you back, no problem, your both adults, you can move past that, right?”

“Yeah… I guess so.” It would still be awkward though and Sniper might never be quite as comfortable with him afterwards.

“Good! It’s worth a shot if nothing else. Now dear, what have you been up to? You’ve been taking good care of yourself right? Eating right, getting enough sleep, and all that.”

It wasn’t a fun topic but it was better so Scout was more than happy to move on to it.

***

Alone on Valentine’s Day was normal for Sniper, expected even. But given how half of the rest of the team had paired up amongst themselves, it was kind of lonely too. The fact that he was falling for someone he stood no chance with made it even lonelier. But that was nothing new, he’d live.

So instead of feeling sorry for himself he chose to lounge atop his camper van, enjoying the fresh air and nursing a beer. He as starting to doze off when a knocking from down below jerked him back towards full wakefulness. Why someone would be at knocking on his camper’s door in the middle of a weekend day, he didn’t know, nor did he care. He’d come up here to relax and that was what he was going to do.

It wasn’t long before there was another knock though. “Snipes buddy, you in there?” … Scout? What was he doing here?

With a grunt, Sniper sat up and looked over the edge. “Up here.”

Scout jumped a little before looking up. In his hands was a bundle of flowers. His face flushed a little as he shifted to hold them behind his back. “Um… how’d you even get up there?”

“I climbed.” He gestured towards the admittedly short ladder attached to the side. “What you doing out here though? Game night ain’t until tomorrow.” And it being Valentine’s Day one would think he’d be trying extra hard to get Pauling’s attention – and probably failing because she was most likely still working.

“Well… I came out here to ask if maybe you’d… like to go out on a date with me sometime?” Blushing even harder now and looking at seemingly anything that wasn’t Sniper, Scout pulled out the flowers to hold up towards Sniper. “You don’t have to, of course, I uh… I just thought I’d ask since it’s Valentine’s Day and all that. And it uh… doesn’t have to be a big thing or anything, just… to see what happens and stuff, you know?”

Sniper had been _sure_ Scout wasn’t into guys but… seems he was. Unless this was prank but even if he liked to cause mischief, this wasn’t the kind of prank he’d ever pull. So there was really only one way Sniper could answer… “Yeah uh… a date sounds like fun.” He carefully slid over the edge to land on his feet next to Scout. He accepted the flowers even though he had absolutely no idea what to do with them once they were in his hands. “You got anywhere in mind for it?”

“Uh… I didn’t think I’d actually get that far so… not really. Not that there are really many options in Tuefort though so uh… how ‘bout drinks at the bar later tonight? Maybe diner too if we feel like it.”

Sniper had never seen Scout act so nervous before, normally he was much more self-assured. It was kind of cute though, endearing even that he cared that much about this. And… it made Sniper less nervous himself because he apparently wasn’t the only one anxious here and that was grand. “Yeah, that um, sounds good.”

Scout nodded. “Awesome! I’m going to uh… go now. See you in a couple hours for our date.” With that, he ran off before Sniper could ask what time exactly, they should meet up to head to town.

Sniper stared after him for a few seconds before looking back down at the flowers. He should probably figure out what to do with them before they started to wilt. … Did he have a clean jar he could put them in with some water in the van? … No definitely not. He’d just go to base then and if he ran into Scout they could talk more about their date… maybe.


End file.
